Cheating 1, 2, 3
by THE Mrs Kyo Sohma
Summary: Kyo went home early after training in the mountains and found his boyfriend Yuki brought a man home. It's not just any man. Gravitation 'crossover'. CONTINUED! KyoxYuki, ?x?, ?x? Rated M. COMPLETE! Very OOC. Sorry
1. Cheating 1, 2, 3

Kyaaah! A new story! Yay! Haven't written this in… um… a week?

In this story I paired up Yuki Sohma and _someone_ because I don't like the both of them from Gravitation and Furuba. I _do_ like them, but… not like I like Kyo! Hehe… I wrote this story because right now I have an obsession with Gravitation, so why not write a Furuba Gravitation crossover? And I don't know _why_ I wrote the title 'Cheating 1, 2, 3'. It's just nothing.

This story is in Kyo's POV! You're Kyo. This story takes place… anytime, anywhere in your na no da world. Or Furuba world. Whatever. Their ages? I don't know… Use your imagination!

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba, not now, not ever. Except the manga in my bookcase that my sister is reading and laughing her head off at.

**Cheating 1, 2, 3**

My smile reached up to my ears. Yuki's gonna be _really_ surprised when he sees me right now. I'm supposed to be back in, what? Twelve more hours? But I can't wait to see him right now. Oh, my love!

I was away from home for a week to train in the mountains.

I melted in the chair I'm sitting on. Last night was the _best_.

I blinked, and then blushed. I was really training, okay! I… Well, I want today to be… Well, I don't want it to be better than last night, but… I want my time today with him to be _great_.

I grinned and kept my thoughts to myself. I heard a click from the door a few feet in front of me, and I crossed my legs. I waited for the door to open, and Yuki's long gasp to hang in the air before I take him in my arms. I grinned. Yup. He must be really surprised in a short time.

The door opened slowly, and my huge grin slowly moved down, down, until I was gaping, but not that big. My breath caught in my throat. My arms went limp beside me.

Yuki went in, his arm wrapped around the man's waist, and the man's arm wrapped around Yuki's waist. They were laughing and giggling, not realizing that I was there. Yuki closed the door behind him and the man pushed Yuki to the door and started planting kisses on Yuki's face and neck, and then nibbled on his ear and his lower lip.

I was too shocked to move. I couldn't even make a sound, or even think. What… What… What… is this? Why…?

They were peeling off each other's shirts now, and were moving towards the couch that I was sitting on.

Yuki _finally_ saw me and he stopped dead in his tracks. That man stopped, too. He looks more afraid than Yuki does. His eyes look like they're gonna explode under his pink hair. They moved back a few steps and I was able to stand up.

I clenched my fists, gritted my teeth, still looking at them. Of course. Why didn't I think of this before? Yuki have been interested in his_ singing_ for the past two weeks.

This man… How I would _love_ to see red under those pink. This… This…

"Shuichi Shindou." I whispered the name as if it was poison or something. I look up to him and Yuki, who were getting farther and farther away from me. "How blind was I, Yuki? You've been interested in him for quite a while." I was leering at them now, which made them more scared than ever.

Yuki slowly walked back to me, trying to explain. "No, no. Kyo. It's… It's…"

"It's not what I think it is?" I completed the sentence for him. "Was that scene just now not what I think it is?" I suddenly trashed my arms around, shoving things off the tables, the cabinets.

Broken vases were on the floor, and I threw some to Yuki. But my hand is very wobbly right now, my body is, so my aim wasn't good, and he dodged the vase easily. I was clenching my fists so tightly my nails dug into my skin. "You _whore_! You _bitch_! I went away for a week and look at what you got yourself to satisfy your body!" I was throwing _things_ that I couldn't see now, everywhere. "Am I not enough? Huh?"

Yuki was opening and closing his mouth, trying to say something, but then couldn't. He tsked. "Alright then. Fine. I brought man home. So what? I was… I… missed you…"

I laughed. Quite crazily, I must say. "You think that's gonna make me forgive you?" I threw something blindly at him again. "You brought a man home! You think _I_ brought someone home? I never did, Yuki. And I never will. But you… You're never satisfied, you know that?" I looked him straight in the eye, and nearly cried. "You… You _fucked_ him! I can see it! You fucked him a million times already before, and now… You thought that I wouldn't be home early, so you brought him home. To _fuck_ him. Do you want to know why I went home early? That's because I wanted to see my beloved Yuki after not seeing him for a week! But I guess I was wrong. This beloved Yuki of mine… He's not mine anymore."

I dashed out the door into the bustling street, my feet running towards a place I know where to find comfort.

How could he? And… And that stupid Shuichi didn't even defend him or anything! Well, if he did, he would be dead already by now.

Grrr… Why, Yuki? Why?

I smashed up walls on my way, thinking that it would take the pain out of me. But instead, it gave me a bleeding hand.

Not long later, I arrived at my destination. How quick was that? It usually took me about two hours to get here, and… What time is it, anyway? I don't care. Not now. Right now I want comfort…

I pressed a button and the lift zoomed up. I quickly went out and headed towards the door, and slammed it open.

He was sitting at his desk, with the laptop in front of him, and he was typing like a bullet train. He quickly stopped and turned around when he heard the door slammed open.

"Yuki!" I screamed and stomped to him. The famous Yuki Eiri was now standing up, looking worried. "Your… Your…" I couldn't get mad at him. I can't even pretend to get mad at him. I dropped to his feet like a bag of sand. "Yuki!" I was crying at his feet, feeling stupid. "Your boyfriend is cheating on you with my boyfriend!"

I cried more. Yuki put his hands under my armpits and lifted me up and brought me over to his long couch. I cried more in his chest and talked nonsense. "There, there, Kyo," he said, wiping away my tears swiftly with his thumb.

I sniffed. "Aren't you supposed to be mad that your boyfriend is cheating on you?"

Yuki tapped his finger to his lips for a while, and then smiled down at me. "Well, as long as I have you then… No, I won't."

I sniffed again and smiled up at him. I blushed suddenly, and hid my face. I could feel Yuki smile. "What? What's wrong? You're still blushing because of last night?" I nodded slowly. Yuki brought my chin up and smiled. "I really enjoyed last night."

I blushed even more when he said that. "Really?" Yuki nodded.

"You know, maybe… tonight…" Now _he_ was the one who is blushing.

I crossed my arms. "Hmph. I thought I came here for you to cheer me up." I smiled. "But I'll love it." My fingers swiftly unbuttoned his shirt.

It was our first month anniversary last night, and I spent the whole day in bed with him. Oh, pure bliss! Pure satisfaction! And I wanted to balance my relationship with him and Yuki the same. I don't want to say that having sex with Yuki Eiri is way, _way_ better than having sex with Yuki Sohma.

I met him accidentally in a bar, when we got drunk and he brought me home, and then… Well, everything went uphill from there. We kept it from our boyfriends, and our relationship got even better.

I started our nearly-every-night-exercise-since-last-month.

He said, he always says, that I'm a very great lover. _Way_ better than that brat, as he always says. And he also confessed that he's never smiled a _lot_ before we met.And he always moaned my name, and me his, when we came together.

Ah… It's really very great to be seme in both relationships.

FIN

-

Haha… Oh God… I'm sorry that's short. Shit. I wish I can write two more pages. When I say that, I meant the lemon part. Oh God that'll be hot.

I love Kyo from Furuba and I love Yuki from Gravitation. That's why I paired them up together.

And I actually side-tracked from Yuki and Shuichi to Kyo and Yuki.

Sigh…

Give me anything you want: hate reviews… Any reviews. IF you want to review, that is.

And I'm sorry if it was very OOC, and all… Forgive me for any mistakes.


	2. Last Night

I'm continuing that stupid story of mine, because **Pocky-pocky-chan** threatened me to do it. Well, I want to do one, even if it's short, so forgive me, okay? I don't know how long these new chapters would be, and I will try my best to put in _something_, events or anything.

Very OOC. And think of this as the first chapter, ok? The one before this isn't a chapter at all. It's just… a story. Okay, whatever. This story contains **lemon**. Not much. I think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba, and if it was to be given it to me, I wouldn't take it anyway, but I would _love_ to take the artist, so that he/she can draw Kyo… -drifts off into Kyo World- …_ naked_.

**Chapter 1: Last Night**

I walked out of Yuki's penthouse, looking left and right, and did it three more times to make sure, and dashed to the nearest alley, where I acted more and more like a ninja, making the people on the street look at me.

I shrugged. There's no one around. I started whistling and headed to the nearest store.

Yesterday was the worst day I have ever had, despite that one hot, _hot_, _delicious_,_ satisfying…_ Ugh. Oh my God. I should just tell you the whole thing, okay?

I went into an alley, sat down, and started dreaming about _last night_.

-

I swiftly unbuttoned his shirt, and tossed it aside.

His body is _perfect_. Perfect beyond words. I can't explain it, really. It's just… _perfect_.

We stared into each other's eyes for a while, and then the next thing we knew, we were sweating on each other's body, _completely naked_ on the floor.

I was on top, as usual, and I licked the side of his neck, and then nibbled it, and then licked it again. My fingers were lost in his hair

"K-Kyo…" Yuki moaned. I really love it when he moans my name. Make's me want to… fuck him. His hands were on my hips, anyway, so what's the difference? We're still gonna do it even if we were on both sides of the world.

Does the world even _have_ sides? It's a circle!

I grinded my hips on his, and we gritted our teeth. I _love_ to do this to him. It makes him want me more. I pushed my hips back and forth, quickly, and we moaned. Our bodies rubbed together, our hips grind against each other, and our legs brushed.

I couldn't take it anymore. I licked and kissed his face, everywhere, while my hand slithered down to his nice, cute little thing. I slowly put my fingers in, and he threw his head back.

We panted while I thrust my fingers in him, moving it in and out, stretching him.

"Ahhh… Kyo… Kyo…" He was whispering my name now. Oh. How so erotic.

I quickly pulled my three fingers back out and positioned my cock.

"AH!" We both half screamed when I entered him. We laid still for a couple of minutes to breathe normally, and to prepare for what was to come.

I shifted for a bit, and then slowly moved in, gritting my teeth at the same time. I always do that, even though I've been doing this for a month already.

Yuki's fingers were entangled in my hair. I really couldn't believe how a guy who is five years older than me loves his boyfriend to be seme. I really don't mind.

All hell broke loose, and I quickly pumped in him. Yuki wrapped his legs around mine, and he was pushing on my butt to make me move faster and deeper.

"Oh God…" I said out loud, and Yuki screamed when I hit _the spot_.

"Do that again. And again, and again, and again…" He was practically shouting them now.

We don't easily come early, like _his_ boyfriend does, and we aren't very easily satisfied either, so I've been moving in and out of him for about five to seven minutes every time we do this until we both come, and it is _always_ at the same time.

"You're so… You're so… tight, Yuki. Oh my…" I increased my speed, feeling it coming.

We both moaned and _screamed_ out the other's name.

I fell down next to him, breathing heavily. Now _this_ is what I call exercising.

My hand moved down and took some of the cum on my stomach, and then some in between Yuki's legs, and I brought it near to his mouth.

"Lick. Suck. Whatever you want to do with it," I whispered in his ear.

He grinned and moved on top of me. He took the fingers that were covered with our cum and brought it near to his entrance. He bent down and whispered, "Whatever?" Without waiting for my reply, he inserted my fingers into himself.

We moaned. This was the first time that he did something like this.

I like it.

I smacked his hand away and pushed _all_ five of my fingers in. I pushed it in and in. And it seems that it can fit him.

Yuki forced my hand out and suddenly put my cock in him. I cried out, not realizing what he had done.

He moved up and down to make me go in and out of him, and he was pumping himself on top of me.

I grabbed both sides of his stomach, and made myself slipped in deeper. "Let… Let me…" I tried to push him to the ground. I don't like being _the bottom one_.

"No!" He pumped faster, and I moaned louder. I quickly pushed him sideways to the ground and _violently_ fucked him, but he_ loved_ it. "Faster! Faster! Deeper! AH! Oh my God! Do that again!" The way he was shouting those words out was like some damned ritual.

But I love it.

We lasted longer now than ever before. A new world record, I guess. Eleven minutes pumping against each other and then _finally_ came.

I lay on top of him, the cum making squishy noises in between us. I felt Yuki smile on my cheek. "I thought this night was supposed to be for your boyfriend and you?"

I shrugged and licked the back of his ear. "Yeah, well… He cheated on me. And don't you roll your eyes and say 'Oh, look who's talking'. I know you're gonna say that."

He smiled. "That was great." He picked me up bridal style and carried me to his bedroom. I saw the clock on his wall said ten oh seven. I think I came here at around five or six this evening.

We had _great_ sex again after that, and the clock said three sharp. We fell asleep and woke up at five, and then did it again up to eleven… something.

Oh fuck. I wish I can do it again and again… But noo… Yuki just wants to have his breakfast at noon and it's not in his fridge, so I have to go out to the nearest store and buy his favourite goddamn, fucking Yuki'Oh.

What the hell is _that_? It must be some kind of his own… breakfast food or something. So I went out…

-

I'm grinning like hell now, in this cold, dark alley, and…

Why is my hand wet? And what the _hell_ is this puddle of goo in between my legs? And why… are my pants halfway down? And why am I now _doing my own cock_?

Ah… I can't hold on!

Shit! I have to get that Yuki'Oh and get back to him!

-

Oh my… Okay. Sorry for the lemon. I think. If you guys hate it _kill me_. I haven't written yaoi in a long time. I think. And there will be more lemon in later chapters. I think.


	3. Moving Out and Moving In

I don't know until when this story will last. I guess about a chapter or two more. Or more.

Disclaimer: Furuba will never be mine! Never! Mwahahahahaha! –quickly shuts up- Okay… That was creepy…

**Chapter 2: Moving Out and Moving In**

I walked down the gravel road, kicking small stones, grumbling to myself. "Yuki baka," I said, stretching that _baka _word.

He kicked me out of his house just to finish his stupid novel! That's the first time he did that. Well, I _have_ been annoying him for the past week. All we ever did after I came there last week was have sex, and he couldn't even finish a sentence in the laptop during that time.

I looked up to the clouds, my hair fluttering in the wind. "Yuki…" I wonder where he is. I… kinda miss him. I broke up with him last week, and I _really_ miss him. And that Shuichi. Grr!

And then this… this video in my head…

I hit my head repeatedly. What the hell? I just imagined them having sex, man! And I am_ not_ telling you guys!

I shrugged. Well, maybe I miss his body, and the way he do those things to me. I'm not a very good boyfriend. I miss his _body_ more than I miss him.

Maybe I should go back to his place, say I'm sorry, have sex with him, and then when I'm not satisfied with that, saying that the brat was the cause, I'll leave. Maybe I'll stop missing his body then.

I'm _seriously_ not a great boyfriend.

Okay, okay. _Ex_-boyfriend. If I'm using more boyfriends when I'm talking to myself about Yuki, 'my' Yuki who isn't mine anymore, just pretend they're ex-boyfriend, okay?

I do like Yuki Eiri, though. Really. He didn't smile during the first two days we were together, and I found it cute. He was a bit mad when I told him that, and then I kept repeating and repeating it, and then, eventually, he smiled. And he didn't stop smiling to me since.

He said he never smile to his boyfriend. Just once in a while. _And_ he also said that I am a lot, _lot_ better while we do it. His boyfriend is always uke, and he also comes easily. Sometimes he wished that he could be the uke and his brat of a boyfriend be the one on top, making him satisfied.

Okay, so maybe our relationship together and with our boyfriend is mostly about sex. So what? If we were the King of the world, we would fuck those women to make them give birth to more men.

Okay… What the hell was that? Why did I think of that? I'm getting crazy by the minute.

I rounded the corner, and found _those two people_ snuggling _very close_ to each other.

Shuichi's lips were everywhere on Yuki's face, nibbling on the tip of his nose, his bottom lip, licking his cheeks, making marks on his neck… The list goes on and on. And Yuki was moaning and giggling.

What the hell are they doing here? This place is so far from our house.

It was about a minute or two when they realized that I was standing there, staring at them, shocked.

Yuki quickly pushed Shuichi away and looked at me. I saw that he wanted to be mad at me, but his face quickly softened, and he looked pretty sad.

We stood there for a few seconds, not talking. Shuichi was getting restless, but he wants his boyfriend to talk to his ex first. He leaned on the wall beside Yuki, making a point that he wants to be there.

Yuki fidgeted, and was finally able to speak. "Um… Where… Where are you staying right now, Kyo?" He tried to look at me, but he looked past my shoulder, afraid that I would kill him if he looks at me.

Why the hell is he afraid of me? I'm not gonna hunt him down or anything. I shrugged. "Places." I don't wanna tell him that I am cheating on him too while we were together with his now boyfriend's boyfriend. Shuichi hasn't even told Yuki that he's cheating on him. Yuki Eiri, I mean.

Okay. Let's use Eiri for Yuki Eiri, okay? Yuki and Yuki have the same name!

Well, Eiri already knows, so why bother telling him?

"Whatcha doing here, anyway? Home's thataway." I glared at Shuichi who was glaring at me. Eiri told me that his brat likes to talk and be bubbly and all, but why is he not talking now?

Yuki played with his fingers. "Um, well, I'm… We're going to Shu's boyfriend's house to… tell him, and then he's gonna break up with him so that we can… be together."

My eyes grew wide. Shuichi is _not_ gonna break up with him. Why? I don't know. I sneered. "Can't you take a guy who is _single_ and is _unattached_, Yuki?" I know the both of them are the same, but I want to make a point there. I don't want him to know, not yet. "And who's the boyfriend of your boyfriend? He must be heartbroken right now, his baby haven't been coming home to him since last week, because he's attached to another guy."

Yuki shook his head. "I… Let's talk on the way there, okay?" He turned me around back to the direction of Eiri's house, and Shuichi gave me a 'fuck you' with both of his hands.

I walked slowly, not wanting to arrive there soon. "So how'd you meet that brat?"

"I… When… The first night you went to the mountains, I went to a bar, wanting to try something new. I looked around, trying to find a seat, and there was one next to him, so I sat down there. After a few minutes we started talking, and about half an hour later we got drunk. We…"

Yuki suddenly stopped, not wanting to continue. "Go on." I don't care, anyway. We're not together anymore, and I'm not gonna fuck him in that alley like… the first week we were together.

"Well, we… went to the back room, and, as you like to say it, _fucked all night_. We went back to my… our place after we were clear of everything in our heads and… we raided our room. So… It went from there."

I am _very_ angry now, and I feel like smashing his head into that thick wall next to him, but I don't wanna. I walked quickly to the other direction, and he caught up to me.

"I'm sorry, okay? I… I…"

"That was two weeks ago. And we broke up last week. So why bother?" I stopped and looked at him. "I want to see this boyfriend of your boyfriend. Maybe I can kill him for not taking good care of his boyfriend, letting him wander around town and taking other people's stuff."

Okay, so I really do care for him. So what? I miss him, you know. But… He's with another guy now, and I have Eiri.

"Um… This way." We walked back to the path and a few minutes later arrived at the penthouse. I tried to look surprised. I don't want them to know that I've been here and fucked in there for a million times already.

We were soon in front of Eiri's door and Shuichi unlocked it. They walked in and I peered in, afraid that Eiri would be mad at me for coming back after being kicked out.

He was at his desk, looking at his three visitors. And he was _smiling_. "Ah, brat. You came here to break up with me, right? I don't mind."

I gaped at him, and I know he saw that. I ran to him, pretending that I haven't met him before. "What the hell are you saying? Your boyfriend didn't come back for a week, and he's been cheating on you for two weeks already."

He looked at me, and suddenly he towered in front of me. "So? I've cheated on him before, and now he's cheating on me. It's fair. I don't care if he breaks up with me. I can find _someone else_."

A blush crept up to my face for the closeness, but I shook it away. "Yeah, well… He took _my_ boyfriend!"

"Your _ex_," he spitted.

I glared at him, saying with my eyes, "You're gonna get it tonight."

"Yuki?" Shuichi was now talking, and I think I haven't heard him do that before. Both Yuki and Eiri turned to him. "Um, no. Yuki." He pointed to Eiri, and Yuki turned back to looking at the CD collection at the far end of the room. "Um, I'm going to get my stuff, okay? I'm… moving out with him."

I looked shocked. Why didn't Yuki tell me this? Fire steamed out of my ears. "Then that means I would be getting my stuff. I'm moving to… where I am currently staying right now." I saw Eiri smile, but he quickly turned it into a straight line.

Me and Shuichi glared at each other, and then he stomped off into a room. Thank God I didn't use his clothes for the past week. I've been using my clothes that I've been using since last week, cleaning it every morning. Eiri doesn't want his lover to be dirty. Well, dirty in bed, yeah, anything.

I ran back to the house that is now shared by Yuki and Shuichi and grabbed all of my things, stuffing them into a big beg.

I went to some café and stayed there till midnight. I wanted to make sure that Shuichi and Yuki are already out of Eiri's house so that I can go back there.

I slowly walked back, and the second I entered, we immediately do it.

I hugged a pillow to my chest, sitting on the side of the bed, completely naked. Eiri was on the other side, being_ perfect_.

I felt the bed move a little when he rested his head on his hand and looked at me. "What? Are you mad or something?"

"Hmph." I hugged the pillow closer, still not turning to him. "You know I still like him, but you still pressed that 'ex' thing on me this afternoon. And!" I turned to him and threw the pillow at him. "You fucked me!"

Eiri laughed a low laugh and crawled to me. "But you enjoyed it. You're so much tighter when you come, you know. Maybe I should do it to you more often." He nibbled my neck, and then licked it. "Maybe right now?"

I pushed him away and quickly stood up. The pain in between my legs came back, and I nearly fell to the ground.

It _really_ hurts. We did it non-stop for seven hours! And… He's right. I really enjoyed it. I _love_ it.

"You're smiling to yourself," Eiri said from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I pushed it away.

"It's nearly eight and I want to eat my breakfast."

I walked out of the room, went into the kitchen and started cooking.

-

Um, if I were to go into detail about Yuki Eiri fucking _my_ Kyo, it'll be _hot_. Hehe… For me, anyway.


	4. Two Months Ago

This chapter is mostly on Kyo and Yuki on their relationship.

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful Furuba owned by the even more wonderful Natsuki Takaya.

**Chapter 3: Two Months Ago**

I felt Eiri move under me, and I woke up. "Good morning," he said when I looked at him. I smiled and buried my face in his neck.

This is my second day here, and all we did was do _this_ for a long time. He enjoys it, I know that. But somehow he's taking control now. Well, I don't care.

He ran his hand down my back, and then moved me down beside him. I hugged myself closer to him, and he wrapped his legs around mine.

We were quiet for a while, not talking, just breathing in each other.

"Kyo?" I jumped when I heard that. It was so quiet I liked it. I looked up to him, still a bit sleepy. "How'd you meet Yuki? You never told me that."

I blinked in confusion, and then say, "You want to know?" Eiri nodded. I sat up and leaned back on the pillow behind me. "Well, it's not much."

Eiri sat up, too, and leaned on the pillow behind him, looking at me. "I don't care. I just want to hear it."

I looked at him, frowning. "All right."

-

I was sitting on the far table in a pub…

"A pub?"

-

I blinked at Eiri. "What?"

"A pub? Aren't you too young to go there?"

"I haven't even started my story yet and you're already interrupting me!"

"Fine. I'll shut up."

"And I don't care whether I'm too young to go there."

-

I was sitting at the farthest table in the corner in the pub, sipping my usual dose of… I don't remember what I drank, but anyway…

I was sitting there, drinking and just looking around like what I usually did for the past month. I saw a group of gangsters walked in, and frowned at them.

They were behaving like jackasses, ordering lots and lots of beers and stuff, and then shouting nonsense and just partying all night.

I stayed in my corner, not wanting to go out since they were sitting near the door. I watched them through the night.

They slowly got drunk, and left only at three in the morning, leaving the whole place a mess.

-

"Are you going anywhere with this?"

I smacked Eiri's head. "Don't interrupt me! Yes I'm going somewhere with this!" I looked at him, and then tsked. "Do you know why I'm telling about those gangsters?" Eiri nodded. "So please don't interrupt me."

-

I walked out a few minutes after they left, and slowly walked home.

-

"What about your parents?"

I held in my anger, and breathed in and out. "I live alone in my apartment. I don't have parents that time. They've gone somewhere. You know I worked in that stupid restaurant, right? That's where I earned my money. I don't go to school because I don't want to bother with those school work and stuff." I looked at him. I've been with him for a month already and I haven't told him of my past life. "Anymore questions?" He shook his head. "Okay."

-

It was a long walk back to my place. I really liked going to that pub, so I walked all the way there after working.

The streets were empty, of course. It felt like some hunted town or something, and I was scared out of my wits when I heard someone groaned in the alley I just passed by.

I went back there, and peered in. That was stupid, because it was very dark and I just saw something moved in there.

I braved myself and

-

"So you were a scaredy cat that time?"

I hit Eiri with a pillow. "Yes! Now shut up! If you don't want to listen to my story just tell me instead of interrupting me all the time!" He shuts up. "Good."

-

I braved myself and walked into the alley. I accidentally kicked something and nearly ran away. I realized that it was someone.

I dragged him out of there and saw that he was one of the drunken gangsters just now in the pub. He was _very_ drunk. And I did not know why I helped him. He was over my shoulder the second I saw him, and then brought him home.

When we arrived, I immediately cleaned him up, giving him hangover pills and stuff. I… This one time I… was staring at his face, seeing that it was so pretty and all.

-

Eiri knotted his fingers with mine, and I nearly jumped. I was blushing, not because of his fingers around mine, but the fact that I'm telling him on how I first met Yuki.

He smiled, and my heart skipped a beat. "Go on," he whispered softly. I gulped and nodded.

-

He woke up after I came home after work the next day, and I gave him something to drink. He was confused at first, thinking why he's there in my apartment.

"You got drunk last night with your friends. I found you in an alley and brought you back here. I hope that's okay."

He blushed and nodded. "Yes. It's alright."

I was shocked that he wasn't mad or anything, but even more shocked that he doesn't even look like a gangster, and talk like one. The him last night I immediately forgot, and was replaced with this one right in front of me that I found myself attracted to.

I ignored him soon after that. I was immediately attracted to him, and I couldn't think why. Well, he's pretty and all, but… A guy?

I was crazy thinking about that for a long time. He was still staying at my place, and I didn't even mind. If he go, will I see him again? So, I let him stay. And he didn't even talk about that gangster friends of his, so I let it be there.

I finally realized that he's been staying with me for about a week already, and my food slowly disappeared too. I was too afraid to ask him to leave, but I have to ask.

"Um… Ah…"

He looked at me, and then smiled which melted my heart. "Oh. I've been staying here for a week already and I haven't told you my name, right? I'm sorry. My name's Yuki."

He extended his hand and I shook it. I couldn't kick him out now. "Um… Yuki, would you… Well, I don't have enough clothes for the both of us now, so can we go to a shop and buy some?"

Yuki's eyes lit up. "Really? It's on you then?" I nodded. "Yay! Okay, let's go now."

I was really mad at myself now for not saying what I was supposed to say. We shopped, _shopped_, for clothes, and I used most of my savings. We went for ice cream after that, and I watched him from the corner of my eyes. The way he licked the ice cream… Oh gosh…

Next thing I knew, we were in a dark alley, mostly naked, and sweating and feeling satisfied.

-

"You guys _fucked_ in a dark, disgusting alley?"

I blushed and played with the pillow I was holding on to. "Well… Yeah…"

I saw Eiri smile, and he moved closer to me, and I felt his lips on my ear. "You're embarrassed right now. He was your first, wasn't he?"

I pushed him away, feeling even more embarrassed.

-

He wrapped his legs around mine, making me slip in farther inside him. We went home quickly, and did it again for the rest of the night.

He was my first, and I was his. We were a little embarrassed that the both of us were virgins, but we trained on each other.

Everything went great after that. The next day he went out to get a job, and got one as a training model. I couldn't believe it. He modelled for a not so famous brand, but the pay was quite high. By combining our money together, we got more than we expected, and we rented a house nearer to our work place.

Every free time the both of us have, it's spent in bed, and I got the shock of my life when he said that he fell for me when I was sitting in my corner that first night he saw me in the pub.

I was too stupid to realize why he didn't upped and left my apartment the first day he was there. I was too stupid to realize that he was actually staring at me when I was sleeping.

Maybe that's why in my dreams I felt like someone was haunting me.

It was pure bliss for that one month with him, but then… I met you. After working in that restaurant for two years, everything finally paid off.

I didn't know why I'm attracted to another guy when I already have a great boyfriend. I thought I knew you well enough after talking with you a couple of times.

And then…

-

"Well, you know what happened after that," I said, and climbed off the bed.

I felt Eiri's hand around my cock, and I looked back at him. "Oh no, no. Not so fast. I want you to tell me everything what's happened after that."

"But you know what happened." He kept tugging at my cock, and I sighed and sat back down.

-

I came uninvited to your penthouse, and I tried to kill myself for nearly letting your boyfriend see me.

Yuki was working at that time, and won't be back for another eight more hours, and I took a sick leave from work just to see you, and you welcomed me in.

I just sat there on your couch and watched you write your story. I tried to keep telling you about how I feel, but just couldn't.

But then, you… you… drugged me and then the thing I knew I came in you, and you shouted out my name. And you know we started going out at that time, keeping it a tight secret to not let your boyfriend nor the media know.

I came to your place once in a while, when Yuki was working. He saw that I've gotten fatter, and I was angry of that. I challenged him to a fight in a week time, and I went to the mountains to train.

And I lasted for only three days and went to your house. You said that your boyfriend was out more than usual, so I came there more and more, and you know we had a great time.

And then, the day after we spend the whole of our day in bed for our one month anniversary, I went back to mine and Yuki's place.

I was sitting there on the couch, wanting to surprise my boyfriend that I've came back early, but then he came in with your boyfriend, and I broke up with him a few minutes after that.

-

"And then you know what we did after that," I said, looking at Eiri.

He smiled and kissed me lightly. "I'm happy now." He got off the bed and gave his hand to me. "Come on. Let's make lunch."

I frowned, taking his hand. "No breakfast?"

"It's one in the afternoon."

We padded to the kitchen, stark naked, and cooked for the both of us, body still sticky with our cum as of four hours ago.

-

Next chapter is the last chapter. Hate me for the ending.


	5. Hmph

Disclaimer: Furuba… What is that? I don't know what that is…

**Chapter 4: Hmph**

"Yuki Eiri!" I shouted across the room to the man typing away at his desk. "You've been doing that for a whole week already! You've been chain smoking at home, eating nothing, sitting there, and getting no exercise at all."

He turned around to look at me. "Yeah? So what?" He turned back to his laptop. "This book is due in less than two weeks. You know it's your fault you distracted me all this time. I have about fifteen more pages to finish, so will you leave me alone till then?"

I pouted at him. I got up, walked across the room and flung my arms over his shoulders to the front of his shirt. "If you finish everything, can we go out or something?" I put my lips to his ears. "Please?"

He shook me off. "If you leave me alone, I _will_ finish this earlier."

I smiled. "I'll be as quiet as a mouse." I hopped back to the couch, picked up the book that I abandoned a few minutes ago, and continued reading.

I started reading Eiri's books since I started dating him. This is my second book, and I'm halfway to the end.

Noon came, and I cooked for the both of us. And then dinner, and then midnight. I grumbled to myself. I walked to where he's been sitting for the past fourteen hours and peered over his shoulder.

"Four more pages. Get lost." I could barely see his hand. They were typing away too fast.

I kissed his cheek. "Well, I'll be going to bed now. It's late already. You should too, Eiri." I'm used to calling him that now. I tugged at his shirt. "Please?"

He brushed my hand off, and then shook his head. "No. I want to finish this."

"But…" He shook his head again, and I gave up and just went to bed. I punched his side of the bed. Why is he not listening to me? Agh! I'm so mad right now!

The next day I woke up to a light kiss on my lips. "Good morning, Kyo," he whispered in my ear.

I shivered under the covers, and realized that I wasn't wearing anything. Eiri hugged me closer. "I felt like taking it off last night." He smiled, and I was getting more and more confused. He's so happy too early in the morning. "So… What about that date, Kyo?"

I groaned, turning my head to our bedside table clock. "But… it's nine. We never get out of bed before eleven before." I'm suddenly wide awake now. I sat up in bed, my wide eyes looking at his smiling ones. I smiled, really happy, and then flung myself on him. "You finished your book!" I kissed him. "Where should we go? I don't know any good places around here."

Eiri smiled and leaned closer to my lips. "I don't know, I don't care." He brought his lips to my earlobe and nibbled on it. "Let's just walk around."

I was too happy I forgot that I was mad at him last night. "Come on. Let's take a shower." We took about half an hour showering, spraying each other with water and making the bathroom wet.

Eiri put on an orange wig that's the same cut with his hair and put on a pink cowboy hat.

I laughed at him and he smacked my head. "But you look very funny! Are you sure you want to put on a disguise?"

He nodded. "These are my newest ones. Shuichi doesn't know I have these."

I was surprised for a split second, but then smiled at him and we exited the room and went down the elevator. He really doesn't want Shuichi to know he's dating his ex-boyfriend's ex-boyfriend.

We pushed open the front door and the sunlight fell on us. The birds chirped beautifully, and the wind was oh so very soothing. "Yuki! Maybe we should go out more often. Look at this! Everything's so beautiful!" I'm changing to 'Yuki' now. I'll call him that once in a while.

Yuki laughed. "And since when are you hyper?"

I laughed too. "I don't know. I'm just so happy, that's all."

We walked quietly for a couple of minutes, looking at passers-by whether they recognised Yuki or not, looking at the flowers on the sidewalks, everything that we didn't look at while we stayed shut in Yuki's penthouse.

"Kyo," I heard Yuki said, and I turned to him. We were holding hands since we left the house, and haven't let go yet. "Are you sure that Yuki wouldn't find you with me while we're together?"

I gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand. "I'm sure. There's this place that is far from where he's staying, and we haven't gone there yet, and I think he won't go there, anyway."

Yuki looked at me, still unsure, but then he smiled. "Alright. Let's go there then."

I guided the way there, and was very happy when even he doesn't know the place. I found this small amusement park about a year ago, and dreamed of going here with someone, but I didn't tell Yuki that when we were still together, and I won't be going there with him now.

"Come on, Yuki. Let's take that 'Tunnel of Love' ride. I'll pay for it. It's on me." I dragged him towards the beautiful, huge white swan, paid for the both of us, and got in.

Yuki was a bit embarrassed, since he hasn't done this before. I told him I haven't either. I was holding on to his arm when we got in, and was feeling excited.

"Stop moving around, Kyo!" Yuki said, gripping the sides of the boat. "You're gonna capsize this boat and then throw us overboard if you do that again."

I let go of his arm and pat my cheeks. "I'm sorry, Yuki. I'm just so excited that I'm here with you."

"Well," he said and let go of the sides. "Don't do anything bad, or this date will be off."

I 'hmph'ed him, and then just smiled and rest my head on his shoulder. We made the boat go around five times, every time I paid for it, and felt even more at ease with my head resting on Yuki's shoulder that I slowly fell asleep on it.

I opened my eyes slowly, and felt butterfly kisses everywhere on my face. "Yuki?"

Yuki was placing one kiss after the other, from my forehead down to my nose, and then my cheeks, the corner of my lips, my ears, my neck, and then I finally felt his lips on mine, and I kissed it hungrily.

We hugged each other close, still kissing each other hungrily. Our tongues went out of each other's mouth, exploring everything.

We felt the warmness of the sun on us, and realized that our ride was over already. We went out and decided to just go back home.

Yuki wrapped his arm around my waist, and I wrapped mine around his. He breathed in my hair. "I really wanted to finish my book," he said, kissing my cheek. "Because I wanted to go out with you."

I blushed, looking at him, and then turned around to look at other couples. "R-Really?"

He put a finger under my chin and slowly turned me around. He bit my bottom lip and then licked it. "Really."

I placed both my hands on his chest and leaned towards him. We kissed for a few minutes, there in the middle of the park, where everybody saw us and not recognize us.

We walked out of the park, hand in hand, knowing what was going to happen next.

Bed… ruffled sheets…

It was only a few minutes to Yuki's house, but he found this place. The place where I first did it.

He pushed me into the alley and kissed me hungrily. I moaned at the harshness, but pushed him closer to me. We broke apart for air. "Y-Yuki… Your… Your house isn't that far from here…"

"To hell with that place," he hissed and started taking off my clothes. I, too, didn't care, and I nearly tore apart his clothes in the process of trying to take it off him.

We fell to the floor, completely naked, and I immediately made him ready. After that, I quickly pushed my cock in him, and we moaned loudly. I moved in and out of him for a few minutes, every time picking up my speed, and he did his part by moving his hips and pushing me towards him and…

We shouted out each other's name, blowing the biggest load of cum we've ever did.

I heard someone gasp from the opening of the alley, and me and Yuki slowly turned to it, thinking it was just some kid.

My eyes grew wide when I saw, who else, Yuki. The Yuki under me was shocked too, seeing Shuichi there. We quickly scrambled to get up, and didn't turn away from them.

They were shocked to find us here, we were shocked to find them there.

"K-Kyo…" I heard Yuki whispered, and he moved back, and hid his face in Shuichi's shirt. Shuichi was crying a little too, and mouthing, "Yuki…"

My eyes flared, and I suddenly got mad. "I go out with whoever I want, okay?" I shouted at Yuki, who now turned to me. "You don't have the right to pick who I go out with! I didn't stop you guys from going out!"

Yuki was now mad too, tears streaming down his face. "Since when did I pick who you go out with?"

"Well, you were going to shout at me, and now you are!"

"You guys can fuck all you want, but why here?"

"It's none of your goddamn business!"

Shuichi moved closer to me and Eiri. "Why, Yuki? Why? Any other guy, but not my boyfriend's ex-boyfriend." I saw Eiri glared at him. Shuichi wiped away his tears. "Since when?"

I stepped up to lie that we only just went out for a day or two, but Eiri held me back. "Nearly two months already."

I turned to him, Yuki turned to him, Shuichi turned to him. We were all shocked. Why didn't he just lie? Didn't he want Shuichi to not know about us?

"T-Two months?" Shuichi whispered, and he looks like he saw a ghost.

Yuki punched the wall next to him. "Two months?" he shouted at me. "You've been cheating on me all those time?"

"I have my own rights to date any guy I want!"

"You cheated on me! And then you broke up with me when I cheated on you!"

"Well, you can't break up with me now! We're through since last month already!"

He clenched his fists together, and then started throwing thrash at me. "I hate you! You… you… I hate you!"

He got closer to me, and all I could do was cover myself from those things he is throwing at me. I felt him scratch my face, and then I heard a slap.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Yuki's head thrown to the side, and Eiri was I front of him, his hand outstretched.

Shuichi gasped, and then ran to Yuki's side. "Yuki? Yuki, are you okay?" He turned to Eiri. "What is wrong with you? Don't go slapping other people's boyfriends!"

Yuki turned to him and glared at him, but Eiri didn't care. He walked to me and then pulled me into his arms. Our naked bodies touched again, and he kissed me with all his heart, right in front of Yuki and Shuichi.

We broke apart a few minutes later, and he looked into my eyes. "I love you, Kyo," he whispered, loud enough for all four of us to hear.

Yuki and Shuichi gasped, and then they left the alley, throwing stuff on their way out.

I turned to Yuki and kissed him back. "I love you too."

FIN

-

Yea! Very bad ending. But I don't have time to make a longer story, because my brother is going to bring this laptop when he's going to Manchester in a few days, and my sisters always use it, giving me not much time to use it.

So, sorry if you guys hated it. Any reviews welcomed!

Thank you for reading my crappy stories!

-THE Mrs Kyo Sohma (woohoo! My husband have another boyfriend now!)


End file.
